dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Red
Redward, or "Red" '''is one of the two main protagonists of ''Dick Figures, ''besides his friend Blue. He's a fun-loving guy, never seen calm, who almost never takes things seriously & loves parties & girls. He was allegedly born somewhere around 1985. He wears a backwards red cap & lives with his best friend & roommate: Blue, a calm guy who's the complete opposite of Red. He is mostly amoral except for several occasions. Biography Red was revealed to be an extra-terrestrial creature in First Day of Cool. In simple terms, Red might be an alien. However, Ed & Zack have stated that Red is not an alien but didn't come from earth. He may have gained his superhuman powers during his time in space. His catchphrase's simply "Yeah, right!", but on many occasions, he's been known to yell "'Sup beeeitch!" or just "Sup bitch!". On one occasion, he says "Catchphrase" in Traffic Jams, just before he & Blue slay the Turtle Dragon. He also says "Cuz I'm awesome." In the episodes "A Bee or Something," "First Day of Cool," and "Dick Figures: The Movie." He's also seen to be a very violent character, as he's seen killing a lot of people at Maulmart in Flame War & also in Lord Tourette's Syndrome, where he smashes through the window of a church & slaughters many innocent people with a katana. He also makes "the perfect murder" on Broseph in Zombies & Shotguns, cutting him in half with a chainsaw & Red continued killing him on various occasions on different episodes. Appearance Red is a red stick figure just like his name says. He wears a red baseball cap backwards which may possibly give him the ability to fly. Other than his hat, he wears no visible clothing. Personality Red is a sex obsessed party maniac who goes around all the time getting drunk, having sex, and swearing at everybody. He is a very loud and annoying person who has an in your face kind of personality. He is also extremely stupid and barely has any knowledge on anything in the world unless it's related to sex, drugs, and other things along those lines. He can get on Blue's nerves sometimes, but he is always there for him and is always a good best friend for him for a reason that Red himself has said more than once in the series: "Cuz I'm awesome!" Relationships Blue Red and Blue are best friends and they always have been ever since they first met each other as little kids in the episode First Day of Cool. Right now, Blue lets Red live in his apartment with him. Red has always been the happy and crazy one in his friendship with Blue while Blue is the more sad and sane one. Red is always having bad ideas and doing stupid things that Blue doesn't approve of but he always gets him dragged into them getting them both deep in trouble that they sometimes get out of but sometimes never do. Red is always very annoying to Blue because onh multiple occasions, has he gotten drunk and gone insane and ruined things for Blue such as dates with his girlfriend Pink. The reason why Blue always keeps his friendship with Red and why he always lets his stay in his apartment is because when they first met as mentioned earlier, Red saved his life from Broseph and a bunch of evil fifth graders and Blue promised him that no matter what happens, he will always be his friend. Although it may not seem like it, Red really loves Blue and cares for him, and as lighty implied in the episode Panda Hat, Red may have some sexual attractions for Blue as he told him that he wanted to grow old with him in every way then, he sais the same thing to a toilet but then added "except for the gay way" which he didn't say to Blue. However, due to the fact that Red has shown on way more occasions and has made it even more obvious he has sexual attractions for the female gender so he may have only said this because he was drunk. Pink Pink hates Red because of how annoying, rude, and unsanitary he is. She especially hates him because of how he is alway ruining her dates with Blue. Red has shown sexual attractions for her in the episode Brain Switch, when he called her on the phone and started saying sexy things to her and even attempted to go to her house to have sex with her. He showd it again in the episode Snowjob when he was trapped inside of a snowman and he had Pink breate on him to melt the snow. When she was doing this, Red tricked her into breathing low enough on his body to give him a blow job or a "snowjob" as he called it, and once again in Dick Figures: The Movie when Pink passed by him and he sad "Hey toots." and Pink replied "Go to Hell Red which he replied with "Okay, see you there." Stacy Red and Stacy are boyfriend and girlfriend. Of all of the girls Red has shown sexual attraction for, Red has shown sexual attraction for Stacy the most. Red and Stacy first started dating in the episode Trouble Date where they interrupted Pink and Blue's date by breaking into the restaurant they were at, eating their food, and having sex on the table. Apperantly after this, Red and Stacy had not seen each other for a long time until the episode Modern Flame War 3 where Red met up with her again and they had sex. Since then, the two of them have been officially dating and seeing each other very often. and as revealed in Dick Figures: The Movie, they have sex every day. Although they were first seen dating in the episode Trouble Date, there were two future episodes that showed events that happened before then where they have both had some sort of interaction with each other. In the episode First Day of Cool, when Stacy and Red were little kids, Stacy was very happy and surprised when she saw him for the first time as she happily quoted "Who is that?" and then she later came up to him saying "Oh my God, you are so sexy." as she reached out to him before Pink pulled her away. Red happily responded to Stacy saying this by saying "I know." In the episode Robot Frog, when Stacy was breaking up with Blue, she told him that she had never gotten drunk before and Red overheard her saying this and he responded saying "You are missing out!" Although they have a long lasting very close relationship, As revealed in the episode Figured Out, somewhere in the future when Red and Stacy grow older, they'll break up. Broseph Red hates Broseph because he is a pretentious, narcististic douchebag. Although Red hates Broseph, Broseph sees Red as a friend in return and is always trying to hang out with him. In almost every episode where Broseph appears, Red kills him. In the episode "Real Dudes Bros Night Man," Red shot Broseph after he told an obviously fake manly story. In the episode "Zombies & Shotguns," Red chainsawed Broseph to death just because he talked to him. In the episode "Freshman 15," Red crushed Broseph's head against the wall with a metal plate. He almost cut his head off with a sword in the episode "A Hobbit of Thrones" because he got Stacy to make out with him. In the episode "First Day of Cool," Red came down on a meteor which killed Broseph. He then stepped on his skull, crushing it. Fat Ugly Girl Red hates Fat Ugly Girl because she is fat and ugly and she is always trying to get close to him because she loves him. Whenever Red sees her around he tells her to go home and she sadly walks away. The nicest thing he's ever done to her was in the episode "Y U So Meme?" when he called Fat Ugly Girl to help him with his problem with Jason. He happily told her that she did great and then paid her but then after that he rudely told her to ho home and she sadly walked away once again. Scarlet '''Scarlet is the female version of Red. In the episode "Chick Figures," Red is known as a stupid, drunken party girl named Scarlet. Her appearance, personality, and voice mostly resemble that of Stacy's, as she likes to drink a lot, and acts like how a woman would. She is best friends with Lavender (Female version of Blue), but does tend to mess around with her sometimes. She has a boyfriend named Burgundy (Male version of Stacy) and likes to enjoy partying and drinking beer, but she always seems to mess events up. Appearance Scarlet looks exactly like her male counterpart only with some differences. For instance, she has pigtails on the sides of her head that are much like Stacy's, eyelashes, boobs, and a skirt. Her voice is also difference and sounds like Stacy's. She looks like a combination between Red and Stacy sort of speak. Personality Scarlet is a sex obsessed, slutty, party whore who is obsessed with getting drunk and having sex. She is most of the time drunk and she often swears at people even if they're her own friends and she loves to sing about how sexy she is. She loves to have sex with boys especially her boyfriend Burgundy. Trivia *Scarlet is a shade of Red which is where Scarlet's name comes from. *Although she is the gender opposite of Red, Scarlet seems to bear many similarities to Stacy. She has a similar hairstyle and physical appearance, a similar personality, and the same voice. **This may be a reference to the fact that Red and Stacy are dating. *She seems to be a combination between Red and Stacy and sort of how they speak. *It is rumored that Scarlet is Red's daughter in her adult years. Appearances To see what episodes Red has appeared in, please go to: Red/Appearances '' Quotes ''Post some of Red's most famous quotes at: Red/Quotes Trivia *Red & Blue have been friends for a long time. In Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, their friendship's confirmed on Facester. *Red has the most references given to him. *He hates Broseph, but the feeling isn't mutual, causing Red to kill Broseph every time they meet. So far, he's killed Broseph 4 times. *Red has the power of defying gravity (flying) in many episodes. *In He Who Shall Not Be Maimed & Role Playas, Red's a knight named Maroon. *There are 7 episodes where Red doesn't wear a cap. In Panda Hat, he removes his cap when he talks up a woman, in Flame War while using his flamethrower, his cap doesn't appear, while in Role Playas, in Fang Angels (but was wearing it when he robbed a bank), and in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada wears a bandana. Also in Adventures of Batman & The Bloser & The Fart Knight Rises, he was seen wearing the Batman ears the whole time. It was probably his hat because there's an extra line there. *Apparently, he owns a katana, a hand gun, ninja stars, and a pump shotgun, as they are always usually in his possession. *Red is Emperor of the Crimson Empire in an alternate universe, as seen in Attack of the Pwns. *He, on the inside, is a very kind person & he cares so much about the people he loves. But this side's only seen in 8 cases: **In A Bee or Something Red tries to get Blue a new girlfriend. **When Kitty Amazing kills people in the city, Red ends the cat's reign of terror by placing the cat in front of a mirror, which causes the cat to turn to stone. **In "Role Playas", Red kills Black because he was attacking Blue. (In the process of saving him, Red shoots Blue repeatedly in the back with his bow.) ** In "Y U So Meme", he was jealous of Jason (Trollzor) because he "took" his best friend Blue. He pays the Fat Ugly Girl to break Jason's heart to show to Blue that he's an asshole & Red & Blue became best friends again (Red punches Blue in the face as a gesture of forgiveness). **In "Attack of the Pwns", Red let Blue live & took the 2 jet packs with him to get out of the escape pod before they died a firey death in the sun (but once they ran out of gas, he left him there to die). **In "Lord Tourette's Syndrome", he helps Lord Tourettes find his hat (but only for the treasure). **In "Adventures of Batman & The Bloser", he (as Batman) & Blue (as Bloser) defeat Earl Grey & restore the colors of all of the people (including Lord Tourettes) who got their color drained by Earl Grey's bombs. **In Terminate-Her! while acting out the terminator and killing anyone name Sarah, Red saves Blue from both possible death & humiliation by killing the slut that was hitting on him. (The slut turned out to be a poly metal alloy killing machine after being thrown out the window.) **In "Modern Flame War 3", Red saved the Internet from himself with Blue & Jason (Trollzor) after crashing it while searching for the world's most perfect pair of boobs. **In Pleasure Cruise, he tries to save a cruise ship full of people from Gerald Butler's bomb & buys Blue a hot dog. (But if you look closely you can see Red taking the money from Blue's pocket.) **In Kung Fu Winners, Red goes with Blue to the Golden Lotus Dragon to go rescue Pink. (However, Red's only real motivation is that he is craving some chow mien. **In Pussy Magnet, Red tries to help Blue overcome his problem with Pink. (He starts by punching Blue in the face, having a threesome in front of him and then giving him dating advice that gets him shot by his girlfriend.) **In Brain Switch Red (in Blue's body) tries to help Blue get a job by pooping in his pants and making such dimwitted comments that the interviewer is prompted to ask if he is retarded. *In Camp Anarchy, Red revealed that he lost his virginity to a tree. *Red's voice has been Auto-Tuned 5 times in the series, "A Bee or Something", "Bath Rhymes", "Clip: Bath Rhymes","Camp Anarchy" & "Losing Streakers". *Judging by the picture in the episode Butt Genie, Red's wish is to rule the world. *Red's shown to have a talent in making up songs as he makes up an entire song in Bath Rhymes & a little rap in Camp Anarchy & another rap in Attack of the Pwns. *He and Blue get into pretty heated arguments that could end up in war as shown in Attack of the Pwns because Red ate the last frozen burrito. *Red, in the beginning, disliked Lord Tourettes, but in Lord Tourette's Syndrome, he only helps him for the treasure. In Season 3, he doesn't seem to be disliking Lord Tourettes anymore. *As of Fang Angels, he has a criminal record. **In We're Cops!, ''he carjacked a police cruiser. *Red's the captain of the Pina Colada Armada, whose crew consists of himself, Blue (as the lieutenant), Raccoon (as the ship's chef), and beautiful wenches. *Red has superpowers, most likely having to do with his alien origin: **Enhanced Strength as seen in Lord Tourette's Syndrome, Fang Angels & Steakosaurus. **Defying gravity in many episodes. **Laser Eyes in Sex Marks the Spot & Adventures of Batman & The Bloser. **He can eat barbed wire without getting hurt in Modern Flame War 3. **Red's capable of shooting a beam of energy with his hands to pulverize someone, as seen in Kung Fu Winners. **He can also make multiple people's heads explode through intense concentration as seen in Kung Fu Winners. **He is a "Pussy Magnet" (Kittens). **In Camp Anarchy, it shows that he can talk in a robotic voice. *It's shown in Sex Marks the Spot that he hides his porn mags & boob pics in a temple-like part of his home, because internet doesn't have "the weird stuff". **He's a fan of the classic "strange stuff" as well as modern porn, yet no one knows if he doesn't watch Internet porn, but in Modern Flame War 3 he's seen searching the Internet to look for the perfect boobs. *Red has shown to be a very good shot in multiple episodes like Modern Flame War 3 & Flame War. *It's odd to see how Red wasn't excited for Modern Flame War 3 when in Flame War he killed multiple people for it, however this could be because as Blue said it was just the same game & that he was really busy finding the perfect boobs. *He's shown to love Chow Mein in Kung Fu Winners. *Red might have had sex with a machine which he reveals in Losing Streakers when he speaks to a slot machine, mentioning to the machine's "mother", to which the machine calls him "Father". * In Pussy Magnet, Red gives Blue advice on getting girls so Blue can impress Pink. *Red was born strong with powers & mastery of martial arts in First Day of Cool. *In Sex Marks the Spot & Ocho Muerte, Red tends to keep certain things safe by eating them & shitting them out. *Red can grow his arm twice as long than a normal character, as seen in Kung Fu Winners. *In Taco Tuesday, Red screams that he never has money, which could be true. But in some episodes, he pulls out his own money & actually pays something. Episodes where he paid: **In Steakosaurus, when he doesn't want to hear Raccoon's warnings & pays him $50 so that he could give the time machine without any problems. **In Chug-A-Chug-A-Brew-Brew, he bribes a barman. **Red pays the Fat Ugly Girl to get Blue to stop hanging out with Jason in Y U So Meme? *In OMG, he was seen smoking in one of Raccoon's dreams. Because this was a dream, it was unknown if Red really smokes. **Later episodes, such as Taco Tuesday & Freshman 15, proved that he smokes. *In Freshman 15, we see that Red can have sex with girls really quickly. For example, in the beginning of the episode, he had sex with 4 girls in only 4 seconds. *In The Fart Knight Rises, Red as Batman, we see that he owns a giant floating ship, which he used mostly to see boobs. **In the same episode, Red states that what he loves about 4th of July isn't the fact that America defeated Great Britain for their independence, what he loves is the barbecue. *In his 1st original appearance, in the unaired Pilot episode, he has a blue cap instead of a red one. *In Robot Frog, it shows that Red likes to crap on Blue's pajamas when he's not home. *Red seems to enjoy another Mondo show called "Gundarr", since he watches it as if it was porn. He also seems to watch another show on Mondo's channel called "Post Nuclear Family". *Red owes Blue $11,271.33 dollars. If not paid, 1 dollar equals 1 punch (as seen in Camp Anarchy). *Red is fluent in Spanish (sort of). *Red hates to clean. *In the movie, we see that Red prefers to eat tiny cell phones instead of sushi. *Red has apparently masturbated to Animal Planet, claiming he only did it one time. *In the movie, Red hinted that he could be trying to have sex with Pink because of her giving him 'dirty looks'. He even tricked Pink into breathing around his penis in Snowjob. *Red can be compared to Joey from Friends, where he sleeps and hooks up with various women, only Red doesn't have the heart or obvious dumbness of Joey. *Red's full first name is Redward. Gallery Red 4.jpg Red 3.jpg Red 2.jpg Red 1.jpg Red 10.jpg Red 9.jpg Red 8.jpg Red 7.jpg Red 6.jpg Red 20.jpg Red 19.jpg Red 18.jpg Red 17.jpg Red 16.jpg Red 15.jpg Red 14.jpg Red 13.jpg Red 12.jpg Red 29.jpg Red 28.jpg Red 27.jpg Red 11.jpg Red 26.jpg Red 25.jpg Red 24.jpg Red 23.jpg Red 22.jpg Red 21.jpg Red 40.jpg Red 39.jpg Red 38.jpg Red 37.jpg Red 36.jpg Red 35.jpg Red 34.jpg Red 33.jpg Red 32.jpg Red 31.jpg Red 2.10.jpg Red 2.9.jpg Red 2.8.jpg Red 2.7.jpg Red 2.6.jpg Red 2.5.jpg Red 2.4.jpg Red 2.3.jpg Red 2.2.jpg Red 2.1.jpg Shit.png Redplanet.png Panda Hat 72.jpg Redswish.png Untitled 2.png|Red as a little kid from Camp Anarchy. RedDF.png|Red taken from dick figures music video website Batman1.PNG Batman4.PNG Batman6.PNG Autotunedisco.png red in flame war.PNG|Red in Flame War red in flame war 2.PNG|Red using a flamethrower in Flame War red pwnage.PNG|Red pwning in Flame War Capture.PNG Red with a sword.jpg|Red Attacking Raccoon on Zeusbag|link=http://dickfigures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles# Red in Zeus.jpg|link=http://dickfigures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles 187798_225156894170808_2354913_n.jpg Autotunedisco.png can`t hear you.jpeg debt.jpeg DF.jpeg dick_figures_by_dick_figures-Bath-rhymes.jpg faces.jpeg i feel bad 4 you , son.jpeg imagges.jpeg index.jpeg kitty.jpeg s.jpeg terminator.jpeg|"Who said you can eat mah cookies?" Autotunedisco.png knk;nk;.png Untitled. PNG FUCK Gravity.png|Red defying gravity once again. FUCK GRAVITY 2.jpg Red smiling.png|Silly Blue :) CATCHPHRASE.png|CATCHPHRASE! PERFECT MURDER.png|PERFECT MURDER! NO SURVIVORS.png|NO SURVIVORS! IF I SLEPT.png|IF I SLEPT! Red charging his beam.png|Imma chargin my laser!! Barbecue.png|Batman: No, The BBQ! aah.png batmansmile.png imbatman.png|i'm batman! landred.png awshitman.png dickfiguresred.png|''Dick Figures! robotfroog.png Wob (Red).png Wabbledee.png Red's laptop.png|Red's possible laptop computer Porn (Gundarr).png|Red watchin' porn (or Gundarr) Red (Deep Space promo) 1.png|Red in the Deep Space 69 promo Red (Deep Space promo) 2.png|Singing... Red (Deep Space promo) 3.png chrome 2012-08-24 21-57-38-42.png The original Red.png|Red, how he originally look, in the un-aired pilot episode Redposter.png Kidred.png|Red as a kid in First Day of Cool red as the terminator.jpg|Red with glasses resembling those of Arnold Schwarzenegger as The Terminator in "Terminate-Her!" Red Dancing.gif GTA Pacific Grim 39.png GTA Pacific Grim 18.png GTA Pacific Grim 4.png GTA Pacific Grim 1.png Red (Hardcore Chore).png Red (Hardcore Chore) 2.png Red (Hardcore Chore) 3.png Red (Hardcore Chore) 4.png Red (Hardcore Chore) 5.png Red (Hardcore Chore) 6.png Red (Hardcore Chore) 6.jpg Red robbing a bank. Again..png Red (Hardcore Chore) 7.png Takin' out the trash.png|"Time to take out the trash." Red (Hardcore Chore) 8.png Red dying.png Red (Hardcore Chore) 9.png Red (Snowjob).png Snowman Red.png Snowman Red needs to pee.png Scarlet.png|Red's female form, Scarlet. The Red Planet 1.png The Red Planet 2.png The Red Planet 3.png The Red Planet 8.png Red 1 (Red Planet).png Red and Blue 1 (Red Planet).png Red 2 (Red Planet).png Red 3 (Red Planet).png Hobbit of Thrones 3.png Hobbit of Thrones 1.1.png Hobbit of Thrones 7.png Hobbit of Thrones 6.png Red 1 (Hobbit of Thrones).png Red 2 (Hobbit of Thrones).png Red 3 (Hobbit of Thrones).png Das Vidiamond (Red & Blue 1).png Das Vidiamond 10.png Das Vidiamond (Red & Blue 3).png Red 1 (Trash God).png Red 2 (Trash God).png Red 3 (Trash God).png Red 4 (Trash God).png Red 5 (Trash God).png Red 6 (Trash God).png Red 7 (Trash God).png Red and Blue 1 (Happy Birthdump).png Red 1 (Happy Birthdump).png Red and Blue 2 (Happy Birthdump).png Red 2 (Happy Birthdump).png Red and Blue 3 (Happy Birthdump).png Red and Blue 4 (Happy Birthdump).png Red 3 (Happy Birthdump).png Red 4 (Happy Birthdump).png Red and Blue 5 (Happy Birthdump).png Red and Blue 6 (Happy Birthdump).png Red and Stacy 1 (Figured Out).png Red and Stacy 3 (Figured Out).png Red and Stacy 2 (Figured Out).png Red 2 (Figured Out).png Red 1 (Figured Out).png Red and Blue 1 (Figured Out).png Movie Gallery Supb.png Screenshot27.jpg Capbackwards.png Redattacks.png Kidred.png Cuz I'm awesome!.png Red doing a test.png Teenage Red.png Teenage Red 2.png Dance parties 3.png Golden teeth.png DF Middle School.png DF High School.png DF College.png Red at college.png Red's diploma.png DFTM-Red hearing Blue practicing.png Red putting his cap up.png DFTM - Red.png DFTM - Red 2.png Om nom nom.png DFTM Clip - Hungry Red.png DFTM Clip - Hungry Red 2.png DFTM Clip - Milk.png Hugging the milk.png Mayonnaise.png DFTM Clip - Jar.png Racco-BLAAAARGH.png Red puking again (Movie).png DFTM Clip - Red Vomit 2.png DFTM - Hatception.png DFTM - Red and the map.png DFTM - It's perfect.png THE GUNS HAVE GUNS.png DFTM-Back in my college years.png DFTM - Japan Subway.png Anime Red.png Red-Why do the koi fish.png DFTM - Red and his tiny cell phones.png Red-OMG face.png DFTM- Red is ringing.png DFTM Chapter 4-12.png DFTM- OW, WASABI.png DFTM- OW, MISO.png DFTM Chapter 4-14.png DFTM- TAKE SOME HOT TEA.png DFTM- Red crying.png DFTM 42.png DFTM- Red-san arriving at the Temple.png DFTM- Red, not even fire.png DFTM- Red and the temple.png Red- Oh, that's a bad one.png EVASIVE MANEUVEURS.png DFTM- Red floating.png DFTM- Red suprised.png Red- man, that's a cool drawing.png Red- Squiggle.png lol, wut.png DFTM - Chapter 4 Clip 13.png THE COPS ARE COMING.png DFTM Red- Oh really...png DFTM Clip (Red).png DFTM Clip (Red) 2.png DFTM Clip (Red) 3.png DFTM Clip (Red) 4.png DFTM Clip (Red) 5.png DFTM Clip (Red) 6.png DFTM Clip (Red) 7.png Harpoon shooting.png DFTM- Red and Blue going up the boat.png DFTM- Watchu talkin about.png DFTM- Red on a rowboat.png DFTM- I think you mean a...png DFTM- ..rowboat.png DFTM- Love and boner.png DFTM- Red lost in the sea 1.png WHAT IS LOVE...png DFTM- Red lost in the sea 2.png DFTM- Red lost in the sea 3.png DFTM- Red lost in the sea 4.png DFTM- Red lost in the sea 5.png DFTM- Red lost in the sea 6.png DFTM- Red laughing at poor Blue.png DFTM- Red lost in the sea 7.png DFTM- Rowboat fight.png DFTM- Such a big loser all the time!.png YOU'RE JUST RACIST AGAINST ELEPHANTS.png DFTM- Red swimming.png Kid Red- Hey ladies!.png DFTM- Blue's dream 4.png DFTM- Blue's dream 5.png DFTM- Red with sunglasses.png DFTM- Red with sunglasses 2.png DFTM- Red with sunglasses 3.png DFTM- Red's poop face.png DFTM- Red trying to poop 2.png DFTM- Red trying to poop 3.png DFTM- Red trying to poop 4.png Red- Careful, if I fart I'll kill you!.png DFTM- Red speaking to the emergencies.png DFTM- Oops, I think I broke the phone...png DFTM- Red on the ground.png DFTM- Where u goin.png DFTM- Red with sunglasses 4.png DFTM- Red and the island burning.png DFTM- Red and the island burning 2.png Red- BEES!!.png DFTM- Red and the island burning 3.png AH, SKYDEMON.png DFTM- Burrito Island, No!.png DFTM- Boobie Island, NOO!!.png DFTM- Red crying inside the plane.png DFTM- Red's OMG face.png Red- RUN AWAY, MAN.png DFTM- Red looking towards the alcohol.png Red- ENGLISH GIN.png DFTM Red 6.png DFTM Clip - Red Food 3.png Motorcycle.png Red's Alchahol Shot.jpg Red's Gettin hooked up.jpg Red's Gettin' Lucky.jpg Red's Going Deep.jpg red ambulance.png|In the ambulance, Red realized the importance of Blue and Pink's relationship. DFTM Chap10 - Red and Stacy.png|Red reuniting with Stacy. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teasers Category:Season 5